Crónicas del harem: Un monstruo
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Es que la liebre, fiel a su arquetipo zodiacal, tenía francamente una estamina inagotable. No importaba la hora, el momento, la situación, Usagi siempre estaba dispuesto...Y eso, precisamente, era lo que la llevaba a su situación actual. Ella, junto a los Tatsumi, habían terminado por crear el monstruo.


Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Juuni Taisen me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

N. de A: Aunque este fic pertenece al universo "Harem." Puede ser comprendido sin su previa lectura. ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Un monstruo. Había creado un monstruo. No había otra manera de llamarlo. Lo peor de todo era que era su culpa. Ella lo había iniciado en esas prácticas. No podía culpar a nadie más..

Bueno, casi. Si era honesta también tendría que culpar a los hermanos. Tendría que haber imaginado de entrada que los Tatsumi y Usagi no eran buena combinación. Claro que al principio no lo había notado. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, cuchicheando, compartiendo las tardes..

Toshiko había estado feliz que por una vez, los gemelos no estuviesen causando destrozos en la mansión (producto de alguna broma fallida o la ira de algún ocupante) y que Usagi estuviera ganando "verdaderos" amigos.

Por un tiempo, todo había sido pan y rosas. La convivencia había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Si bien tenían días mejores que otros (cortesía de los hermanitos y de algún que otro entredicho entre los guerreros), la mayoría parecía haber optado por una postura conciliatoria, dejando los rencores de la Taisen en el pasado.

Ella, por su parte, había descubierto que le agradaba pasar tiempo con personas, que en otro momento de su vida jamás se le hubiera ocurrido acercarse. Por ejemplo, había notado que la guerrera del tigre, cuando no estaba pasada de copas, era una persona bastante sensata, que la cabra tenía un humor contagioso y que el caballo poseía una inteligencia práctica tan eficaz que lo volvía un excelente consejero.

De este modo, cuando no estaba ocupada con cuestiones administrativas ligadas a su posición, gustaba pasar sus días en compañía de alguno de ellos. Esos eran sus días, mientras que sus noches..

Sus noches, en su mayoría eran de Usagi. No era que no quisiera estar con otros convivientes masculinos. De hecho, había tenido encuentros nocturnos con los hermanos y alguna que otra ocasión con el caballo. No por nada su hogar era un harem. Pero la liebre era quien ocupaba su cama la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al principio, debía reconocerlo, Usagi no había sido el amante más experimentado. Ella había tenido que mostrarle muchas cosas, enseñarle cómo amarla. Aunque si era sincera, su desbordante entusiasmo, compensaba en gran medida su desconocimiento en esa área.

Es que la liebre, fiel a su arquetipo zodiacal, tenía francamente una estamina inagotable. No importaba la hora, el momento, la situación, Usagi siempre estaba dispuesto...

Y eso, precisamente, era lo que la llevaba a su situación actual. Ella, junto a los Tatsumi, habían terminado por crear el monstruo.

En un comienzo, no lo había notado. Sutiles cambios en sus toques, en sus movimientos. Sin las restricciones del asco y la vergüenza, sabía que Usagi aprendía a una velocidad asombrosa. Cada vez se volvía más y más experimentado y ella, por supuesto, no había tenido motivos para quejarse.

Todo había estado bien, hasta que, de un momento a otro, la palabra "fisting"* había salido de los labios de su dulce conejito.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Había preguntado ella con una sonrisa tensa que nada hacía por ocultar su profundo desconcierto.

"Takeyasu me lo mostró en su computadora. ¡Mira, es muy sencillo! Solo tienes que meter la mano en..."

"¡Sé lo que es un fisting!" Lo había cortado ella procurando evitar que más detalles salieran de su boca. Verdaderamente era embarazoso que Usagi hablara de practicas adultas con el entusiasmo de un niño.

"¿No quieres? La chica del video se veía muy feliz. Takeyasu y Nagayuki son muy amables al compartir sus conocimientos ¡Hasta me dieron este frasco!" Le había dicho el otro al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño frasquito del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"Es lu-bri-can-te. Jamás había escuchado hablar de él, pero Nagayuki dice que es muy importante.."

A medida que la liebre seguía hablando, Toshiko podía sentir como sus mejillas ganaban cada vez más color. Claro, como no podía ser de otra forma los gemelos también estaba metidos en eso. Tendría que ajustar cuentas con ellos más tarde.

No era que ella fuese la persona más recatada del mundo. Disfrutaba del sexo y de probar cosas nuevas, pero había cosas con las que ni siquiera ella se atrevería a experimentar..

"No estoy segura acerca de esto. No creo que sea algo demasiado placentero..." Había intentado desestimarlo de la forma más cortés posible.

"¡Pero la chica..!"

"La chica fingía. Muchas lo hacen. No, yo no." Había respondido antes que la pregunta de la liebre fuera formulada. "Es una película, le pagan para eso. No hay que hacer todo lo que se ve en las películas."

La intensa expresión de consternación en el rostro de la liebre ante aquella revelación, y la (oportuna) interrupción del llamado de Dotsuku para cenar, había dado finalizada la conversación aquel día.

Minutos más tarde...

Toshiko irrumpía como un jabalí furioso en la habitación de los hermanos.

-¡Ustedes!

Nagayuki y Takeyasu solo habían atinado a hacerse a un lado antes que la pesada bota de la rubia impactara con fuerza sobre la mesa en la que jugaban haciendo un desparramo de fichas de casino y cartas de póquer.

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué diablos...?!

Nagayuki, no había alcanzado terminar de preguntar cuando ya era tomado, junto a su hermano, del cuello de su camisa. Con ambos aferrados en sus manos y el rostro a centímetros de ellos, Toshiko les habló con una voz peligrosamente baja.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que le meten ideas extrañas en la cabeza a Usagi..

La instantánea sonrisa cómplice de los gemelos le decía que sabían de lo que les hablaba.

-Es un chico grande. Tiene que saber ciertas cosas...-Se había atrevido a retrucarle Takeyasu, ignorando la preocupada mirada de su hermano, haciendo gala de una nula capacidad de autoconservación.

La guerrera del jabalí, sin amedrentarse, lo atrajo un poco más a su rostro, clavándole una mirada fulminante.

-No, no necesita saber eso. Y si vuelvo a saber que le han mostrado otra cosa pervertida ¡Destruiré sus tarjetas de crédito!

A juzgar por la cara de horror de ambos, como si acabaran de insultar al miembro más honorable de su familia, Toshiko supo que su amenaza había sido efectiva.

-Están advertidos..-Dijo antes de irse dando un portazo.

Ciertamente, no necesitaba que Usagi estuviese al tanto de prácticas que desafiaban las leyes de la física.

Fin

* * *

N. de A: Bueno, que decír de esto. Yo fui feliz. Si ustedes lo fueron háganmelo saber! :D

*Fisting: Un acto sexual consistente en la introducción parcial o total de la mano en el ano o la vagina de la pareja. Es una práctica considerada como extrema, y se suele recomendar que no se lleve a cabo sin los necesarios cuidados previos (desinfección, limpieza, guantes de látex, lubricante, etc.) Wikipedia.


End file.
